


An unknown confession

by Sterekshipper19



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekshipper19/pseuds/Sterekshipper19
Summary: Basically Stiles confess to pack and doesn't know that Derek heard him
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 7





	An unknown confession

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing I hope you like it

It's pack night and everyone is at the loft preparing to watch the movie when Derek has to go out for snacks and so the pack takes the opportunity to talk to stiles about how he feels about Derek

(Everyone is in the living room and gather around stiles as he's sitting on the couch)

Stiles-"what " he asks extremely confused.

Scott-"so Stiles...um we wanted to talk to you about something... involving Derek" Scott says with a goffy smile and scratches the back of his head.

Stiles-"what about" Stiles says in a weary voice.

Lydia-"well more about how you guys feel about each other " the strawberry blonde girl says as she slides up on the couch next to him.

Stiles-"what do you mean" he asked one I brow shouting up.

Erica- "were trying to ask if your in love with our alpha I mean with the for eyes and in inability to the him no when you see he's in comfortable it's pretty obvious" she exclaims with her usual mischievous smile.

Stiles- "WHAT!!" he practically screams as he stars choking on air.

Jackson-" look we just want to here you say it out loud" Jackson says with an sarcastic smerk plastered on his face.

Stiles didn't say anything for about five minutes staring down at the floor in front of him and while his heart starts beating a mile a minute everyone is looking at him in shock and bewilderment because they have never seen Stiles so still and quiet even during when watching the movies he would mumble and twiddle his fingers trying his best not to desteb everyone. When he finally decided to speak he takes a deep breath and with a shack voice talks not once looking up from the ground.

Stiles-" yes ...I am in love with Derek but why would it matter he hates me and the only reason he even tolerates me is because of you guys so if you want I will stop with the doe eyes and all the other stuff I do just please don't tell him"

Stiles looks up on the verge of crying and with pleading eyes looks at the pack. Issac unable to see Stiles cry scrambs over in front of him and latches on to Stiles stomach hugging and practically begging him not cry.

Malia- "don't cry we were asking because he's in love with you to" she practically screams at Stiles because she doesn't want to see Stiles cry either.

Stiles looks up from where he had been petting Issacs head and stars to giggle quietly and sort of sweetly.

Stiles-" no he doesn't why would he ever want me he's perfect and could have anyone he wanted I'm a scrawny kid with adhd who can't stop talking or moving to save my life he would never want me"

As Malia and Lydia are about to scream at him Boyd speaks up from where he is sitting listing to everyone.

Boyd-" look Stiles we don't have long before Derek gets back so please just tell us you will think about this think about your and Derek's relationship think about every time you are together and think in detail about how he really acts around you because we can all see it we see the longing looks and the way he you guys always stand closer to each other and the way he defends you at every turn when someone commints about how much you talk or the fact you never stop moving he even scolds us if we say anything about it and the way conviently always you favorite food on hand and your energy drinks why do you think he always sits besides you on the couch and no one else dose it's because hearing you mumble and watching you macks him happy it relaxes him it macks him fill safe and why do you think when you fall asleep here you always end up in his bed when we fall asleep here he walks us up and tells us to go to bed or go home ...huh look Stiles all I'm trying to get at is that Derek is in love with you but you've got your self convinced that he could never love you just can you tell us you'll at least think about what we've told you"Boyd says with a serious face the entire time not once breaking eye contact with ith Stiles Stiles doesn't know how but he know s everything Boyd just told him was the truth.

Stiles-"okay" Stiles whispers from shear shock because in the entire time that he's known Boyd he's never said that much after a couple of seconds Stiles looks around and noticed that everyone is still looking at Boyd with shock write on their faces exp of Erica.

Stiles and the others get done preparing for movie night because Derek will be back soon little bit they know Derek heard the entire conversation and stays out side for a little while to let them finish and collect him self he decides that he's going to start making it more obvious to Stiles how he feel starting tonight.

(30 minutes later after pack is done and waiting on Derek to get back)

Derek comes in and head straight for his seat beside stile wich is currently occupied by Scott so instead of waiting for them to finish talking and doing something else in the mean time he walks over places the bags on the coffee table and stars staring a hole into Scott's head.

Scott-"what" Scott asks confused at why Derek is starting at him like he's about to kill him.

Derek-" move " Derek exclaims fixing Scott with an evil glar.

Scott-" what but why we haven't even started the movie yet" Scott expenses sounding exasperated.

Derek-" move or I'll move you" Derek says dangerously low letting out a small growl at the end.

Scott-"ok,man jezz " Scott says turning to face Stiles and getting up as to not anger the brooding man still staring dangers int him.

Scott-" well talk later ok man" Scott says looking at Stiles waiting for a response as berek tacks his seat beside him.

Stiles-" yeah sure thing" Stiles says with a sill smile.

Stiles-"so what snacks did you get" Stiles asks turning to look at Derek with hopefull eyes that he he got him gummy bears.

Derek doesn't say anything just reaches forward and picks up a bag full of gummy bears and Stiles tacks it and squeals like a child while Derek just stars at him. It tacks another 30 minutes for everyone to get in their designated spots Erica and Boyd on the love seat Scott and Issac on a pile of pillows in the floor and Lydia and Jackson cuddle up on the recliner they turn off the lights and start watching the movie about 10 minutes into the movie Stiles notices that Derek is still staring at him and starts to get very nervous his heart rate stars to pick up and Derek can here it so he decides it's now or never that he macks a move as Stiles would put it, and so Derek has Stiles on his back in a second with his hand over Stiles mouth keeping him from screaming,then Derek decides to go the extra mile and gets up close right next to Stiles ear and whispers to him

Derek-" don't macks a sound please I'm tired and I really just can't fight the need to cuddle with you so please don't freack out" in a low husky voice that macks Stiles shiver but he moods a small yes and dose as he's told.

Derek gets up and goes to his room to get Stiles favorite blanket leaving Stiles there on his back.

Pack-( as soon as Derek is up the stairs) " told you so " they say is unison with small laughs at the end

Stiles-"this doesn't prove anything if it were true Derek would tell me himself Stiles" whispers screams

Derek comes back down stairs blanket in hand and with a smug smerk on his face claims on top of Stiles and covers them up while nuzzling his noes up under Stiles head and even though Stiles is nervous and tense he still dose what Derek told him and after a few seconds of Stiles still not calming down Derek decides to whispers in Stiles ear again.

Derek-" Stiles"

Stiles" yeah"

Derek-" I love you "

At that Stiles turns his head to look at Derek

Stiles-" wait really" he whispers with hope in his voice

Derek-" yes, you idiot" Derek says with a small laugh

They stay like that for a few minutes just staring loving in each other's eyes with happy love sick smiles on there faces.

Stiles- so I tack it you heard everything

Derek-"Yeah"

Derek-"Hey Derek ...um I.I. I love you too"

Derek-"Stiles... can I kiss you"

Derek-"Yes"

And so after a soft sweet and yet very passionate kiss they cuddle up together and finish the movie with the pack then after the rest of the pack leaves they macks their way to Derek's bed witch he is now insisting is both of theirs now and spend the rest of the night tangled together and talking about silly nothing's and small little kiss here and there.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Can also read on Wattpad @dramioneshipper5269 or my new account because I forgot info to the Dramione one SterekShipper4


End file.
